


t-r-u-t-h

by foundCarcosa



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative peek into Coop's mind regarding Gargantua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	t-r-u-t-h

You never realise how much crap goes into being a human adult. You collect all this external crap like lint — social restrictions, unnecessary modesty, insecurity about your appearance, insecurity about the size of your dick — and you shove it all together and you swallow it down and you convince yourself you like it, it’s you, this is your personality and it’s completely your choice.

I never had a problem being Joseph Cooper. People like Joseph Cooper, and those that don’t never tell me to my face. I had two smart and beautiful children, so obviously at least some of my genes must have been all right. I was a pilot and an astronaut. Somebody called me “compelling” once, I thought that was nice.

I mean, all in all, I’d like to think I was pretty well-adjusted.

Gargantua changed me, is what I assumed at first. But I thought about it a lot in the short time I spent at Cooper Station — _attagirl, Murph_ — and I don’t think I changed at all. The vessel I was in was destroyed because it couldn’t sustain itself in an infinite body like Gargantua. And, I think, likewise with all of my crap.

They weren’t interested in my name, my mission, my fear, the fact that I was spatially disoriented, the fact that I kept trying to communicate with human language — I think I even tried Russian, at one point. Don’t know why I tried Russian.

They were interested in Murph, I thought. But it wasn’t Murph. It was how I _felt_ about her. They took one look at me -- you know, me without all this flesh and shit, what we'd call "the _real_ me", you know? -- and knew what would help me understand Them. Right off the bat. How did They know that?

"Gravity," Murph declared, when I returned to Gargantua and saw her again, young and old simultaneously, smiling with that clever little way of hers that spoke volumes (centuries, even), "is just matter loving matter."

"Then what is Gargantua?" I asked, as unafraid of the answer as I've ever been.

"God," Murph replied, and laughed, joyfully — the sound of clarion bells being struck to the tune of "T-R-U-T-H".


End file.
